Invierno
by Kurotama Raven
Summary: Porque nunca salen las cosas como las planeas, y muchas veces el clima es el responsable. Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Fest Día 2: Nieve


Aquí estoy de nuevo, no creí lograrlo a tiempo, ya terminaré pronto mis demás historias pendientes, el año pasado no lo logré a tiempo, ahora si estoy dentro del MakoHaru Fest.

Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en la que se desenvuelven si.

Hago este fic sin fines de lucro, sólo por amor al fandom, esperando que sea de su agrado.

* * *

El clima era frío en Iwatobi, nevaba, estaban a inicios de diciembre, el castaño veía preocupado caer la tormenta de nieve, rogaba para que el mal clima terminara.

—¿Sabes a que hora llegará Haru-chan?

—No lo sé madre, sólo sé que su vuelo estaba retrasado y que si el clima no mejoraba, lo suspenderían.

—Pobre, debe ser terrible quedarse atrapado en el aeropuerto, tu tuviste suerte hijo.

—No se si llamarlo suerte, iré a descansar a mi habitación.

—Adelante hijo, te llamaré cuando esté lista la cena.

Con pesar, Makoto se dirigió a su habitación, reservó su vuelo con algunos días de anticipación, era ya cerca de un año que no veía a Haruka, pues éste comenzó a salir en constantes viajes por todo el país en busca de completar su sueño de ser nadador profesional, tenía que ir a diversas competencias aquí y allá para así ganarse su lugar en los primeros puestos y con eso llegar a representar a su país en alguna justa internacional.

Por su lado Makoto se vio absorbido por la universidad, pasaba horas estudiando e incluso había conseguido un trabajo de tiempo parcial, cada vez se encontraban menos, hasta algunos meses atrás definitivamente ya no sabía nada del azabache.

Los primeros meses habían intercambiado cartas, mensajes y videollamadas, habían estado al tanto de sus vidas uno lejos del otro, pero siempre faltaba algo, y más para ellos que habían sido tan cercanos toda su vida, esto le deprimía al castaño, pues habían planeado pasar juntos el día de Navidad en Iwatobi, lejos del ruido de la ciudad, sólo ellos dos.

Makoto salió al balcón de su habitación en la casa de sus padres, miraba al cielo con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordó como el año anterior estaba nervioso por el regalo que le daría a Haruka, como tuvo que recurrir a consultar a Nagisa, quien a pesar de sus locuras, le ayudó más de lo que esperaba.

—Te he estaré esperando, Haru-chan, aunque tal vez no lo hagas a tiempo.

Siguió mirando al cielo, no sabe por cuanto tiempo, se quedó fascinado, la caída de los copos de nieve, uno diferente de otro, blanqueando por todos lados, limpiando todo, purificando todo, menos su corazón lleno de pesar, lleno de tristeza.

La cena, vacía su alma, sólo comió por reflejo, la impotencia le dolía hasta niveles inimaginables, sus padres se percataron de ello, pero tampoco podían decir algo con que ayudar, a lo lejos oía la alegre plática de sus hermanos, las afirmaciones de sus padres, de cerca, el ruido de sus dientes al mascar, no había nada, le faltaba lo más importante.

Terminada la cena y habiendo terminado de ayudar a sus padres, tomó su abrigo, sus guantes, salió del trance con la voz de su madre.

—¿A dónde vas con éste clima?

—Saldré a caminar un poco, necesito despejarme.

Vagaba soportando el frío, vagaba por las heladas calles, muy a pesar de las advertencias de su madre, caían sobre él ligeros copos de nieve, en cada exhalación expulsaba vaho, el viento le golpeaba la cara, rompiendo su delicada piel, la punta de su nariz estaba enrojecida, y sí se hubiera quitado los guantes, notaría que las puntas de sus dedos comenzaban a tomar una tonalidad azulada, su pecho estaba oprimido, quería gritar por la impotencia, saber que no podía hacer nada por llegar a Haruka, quien probablemente se estaría congelando en Sapporo, lentamente avanzó hacia la costa, blanca por la nieve, cuyo oscuro mar contrastaba esa noche.

Avanzaba a paso lento, arrastrando los pies, no era consciente de que su temperatura corporal iba disminuyendo, estaba por perder el conocimiento, pero seguía de pie, en el fondo oía el rugir del mar, embravecido como su propio corazón, siguió el sonido, dejando finas líneas sobre la nieve, miró al cielo, nublado, como sus pensamientos, divagaba en lo ilusionado que estaba de compartir con Haruka aquellas frías noches, perdidos en caricias que emanaran calor, un calor capaz de derretir cualquier glaciar, pero Haruka no estaba allí, kilómetros le separaban de su gran amor, sólo sentía el palpitar de su corazón fielmente enamorado del azabache.

Siguió avanzando, cada vez más lento, cada vez más débil, llegando a su lugar favorito en todo Iwatobi, casi se le detiene el corazón al ver aquella figura, imposible no reconocerla, más si había estado tantas veces en sus manos, su oscuro cabello danzaba con el viento y sus penetrantes ojos azules le miraban, como tantos meses lo había deseado.

—Te he estado esperando, Haru-chan.

—Te he dicho que dejes el "chan".

—¿No tienes frío?

—¿Y tú?

—No siento mis brazos y piernas, pero me alegra tanto que hayas llegado a tiempo...

—Makoto... ¡Makoto!

 _"¡Makoto!"_

Sentía un ligero zumbido en los oídos, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, le dolía todo el cuerpo, con dificultad abrió los ojos, tenía hinchados los párpados, había llorado, tal vez, un par de cabezas se asomaron sobre la cama, un suspiro de alivio desde la puerta, se levantó de golpe, todo le daba vueltas.

—¡Haru!

Poco a poco reconoció el ambiente, estaba en su recámara, sus hermanos estaban casi encima de él, preocupados, sus padres de igual forma, algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y precisamente se trataba del azabache, quien según recordaba, había visto en la playa la noche anterior.

—Si preguntas por Haru-chan, habló por teléfono esta mañana, dijo que su vuelo estaba a punto de salir.

—Tengo que ir a esperarlo al aeropuerto.

—Sobre eso, dijo que no se te ocurra moverte de la cama, él no le avisó a nadie más de su llegada, para poder venir a verte inmediatamente, así que descansa, ya no ha de tardar.

—Si...

Sólo sabe que volvió a quedarse inconsciente, su mente divagaba gracias a la fiebre, seguía cuestionándose, ¿por qué le gustaba atormentarse a sí mismo?, dudaba, estaba seguro, no sabía con exactitud que haría al ver a Haruka, lo que éste haría al verlo en ese estado, ¿por qué no simplemente sonreía?, vería a Haruka después de mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no se sentía feliz?, sabía y estaba más que seguro que es el amor de su vida, ¿por qué dudaba tanto?

 _"Porque eres realmente tonto."_

—Sólo un poco.— decía para sí mismo el castaño, estaba sin compañía en su habitación, seguía haciendo frío, le dolía hasta los huesos.

—No, demasiado, saliendo por horas con este clima.

—¿Haru?— sentía un peso sobre él, le era difícil respirar, con pereza abrió los ojos, recostado sobre su pecho estaba el azabache que tanto esperaba, su rostro, como siempre, estaba inexpresivo, pero podía notar que se encontraba molesto, demasiado, y era imposible no saber la razón.

—Tonto, ¿en que estabas pensando?— se notaba preocupado, y no era por demás, ya estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Te estaba esperando.

—Tonto, te dije que llamaría, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estuve después de hablar con tu madre esta mañana?

—Lo siento, Haru-chan, te he extrañado tanto.

—Y yo a ti.

No dijeron nada más, sus miradas se cruzaron y eso fue suficiente, el resto del mundo desapareció, sus corazones fortaleciendo sus lazos, se declararon su amor una vez más, prometiendo no volverse a separar por mucho tiempo de nuevo, aquellos días que estuvieron en Iwatobi y después de su regreso a Tokio, durmieron juntos y justo como lo pensaba Makoto, su amor era tan cálido que no se salvaba ningún glaciar, definitivamente su vida sin Haruka no sería la misma, él era su todo, el amor de su vida, en esta y en las próximas en las que estuvieran juntos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya estaré pronto por aquí.

Nos estamos leyendo, matta ne! :D

Raven off!


End file.
